Cops N Robbers: Get me out of here!
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: Awesomestar, Sky, Jason, Bodil40, and Dawn have suffered under the wrath of Officer Deadlox for countless years. Awesomestar is a shell of her former self. She is rabid,feral,mad. Driven insane by the warden. Can Sky and company escape with not only the possibility of Awesomestar killing them in their sleep, but Deadlox, who is nothing like what he once was? Budder be with them!
1. DON'T DO DIS!

**I have to stop posting new stories before I fin**ish **my other ones! Who well. This is rated T for a good reason. Enjoy**

**characters in this story:**

**Sky**

**Dawn**

**Jason ( from chapter 3 onwards)**

**Awesomestar/Insomnia**

**Deadlox**

**Bodil40**

**Kermit ( Cameo appearance cuz no body likes him XD)**

* * *

Deadlox: Wake Up you miserable sons and daughters of b****es!

Sky: But I'm a guy!

Awesomestar: He meant me and Dawn you moron!

Sky: oh...

Bodil: Is she always this mean?

Awesomestar: Dude, if you think I'm mean, wait until you see Insomnia. That girl is a true b-

Deadlox: Shut up both of you!

- Deadlox smacks his baton across Bodil's face and throws his sword at Awesomestar, the sword hits her in the knee-

Sky: Forget taking an arrow to the knee, AS just took a sword to the knee!

Awesomestar: Very funny.

Deadlox: Awesomestar come with me, there's a new torture device and I want to test it out on you.

-Deadlox open's Awesomestar's cell and aims an arrow at her face-

Deadlox: Listen closely kitty, if you try to escape, open the other cells, or try to fight me, you WILL regret it.

Awesomestar:Y-yes.

-Awesomestar is lead out of the room, a few minutes later, a load scream is heard from the Torture Room.-

Dawn: Oh Notch! Sky, what is he doing to her?!

Sky: Dawn, I know Awesomestar, she'll keep fighting until she can't stand. I know she will be fine.

- Sky is proven wrong when Deadlox throws Awesomestar's lifeless body to the ground in front of them-

Deadlox: Well that was fun! Don't worry about her. She'll respawn. Now, Bodil!

Bodil: What? What are you gonna make me do? Shoot Sky in the baseballs?

Sky: WTF?! DON'T GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS BODIL!

Bodil: Sorry.

Sky: You're not sorry!

Bodil: yeah I'm not.

Deadlox: That's actually what you have to do!

- Deadlox throws Bodil his bow and arrow-

Sky: Don't do dis Bodil! DONT DO DISSSSSS!

Bodil: I'm sorry man!

-moments later, Sky's high pitched girl scream echoes through the prison. He fall to the floor, clutching his baseballs in pain.-

Sky: I told you not to do dis!

Dawn: Sky!

-Dawn starts to run towards her husband but stops when she notices Deadlox's arrow pointed at her face.-

Deadlox: Dawn, if you knew what was good for you, you would back off!

Sky ( thinking): What has Deadlox become?!

* * *

Great question Sky! What has Deadlox become? What is the device that he used to kill Awesomestar? Why is Sky's scream so high pitched? Why isn't there budder in this story?!

Sky: That's what I want to know!


	2. The most author's note chapter! Yay!

**New chapter! Hope you guys like it! **

**Also I forgot a few characters in the first listing. Here is the full list:**

**good guys:**

**Awesomestar; one of the main heroes, often teased about her supposed crush on Deadlox, but she has a temper quicker than lighting.**

**Sky: The God of Budder, and the best friend of Jason, Awesomestar, and formally Deadlox.**

**Dawn: Bride of the Budder God, Dawn is everything to Sky.**

**Jason: Former prisoner, who managed to escape with the help of Antvenom, Captainsparklez, and Chimneyswift.**

**Antvenom: Former prisoner who helped Jason escape.**

**Captainsparklez: A former warden who distracted Deadlox while Ant and Chim helped Jason escape.**

**Bodil40: a Bulgarian Youtuber who has a hilarious laugh.**

**bad guys:**

**Deadlox: The warden who often tortures his inmates. He particularly likes to kill Awesomestar. He replaced Captainsparklez as the cop.**

**Chimneyswift: He partrols the outside of the prison. He was caught by Deadlox after Jason's escape and made to be a cop.**

**Setosorcerer: Seto is supposed to be bad, but he is a mole for the inmates. Although all the brainwashing Deadlox put him through is starting to mess with his head.**

**Awesomestar(insane): Deadlox's torture made Awesomestar snap. She has no control of herself and tries to kill anything that moves. and that's a problem.**

**Insomnia: Created from Herobrine's curse, Insomnia the wolf Queen's soul was sealed inside Awesomestar's body. Awesomestar isn't strong enough keep Insomnia under control.**

**Wow that was a really long note...**

* * *

Awesomestar: This bites. I mean, that was the sixth time this week Deadlox has killed me. And it's only Sunday!

Sky: AS, did you see the thing he used to kill you?

Awesomestar: well, sort of. All I can remember is that is was made out of budder...

Sky: What?! The thing that killed you was made out of BUDDER?!

Awesomestar: believe it, Budder King.

Dawn: So what was it like? Your death? Was it quick?

Awesomestar: I really don't wanna talk about it Dawn... I just need to be left alone...

- Awesomestar slinks back to her cell. Meanwhile Deadlox is talking to a mysterious Figure.-

Figure: Deadlox, I expect not a single prisoner to escape or I will skin you alive!

-Deadlox shudders-

Deadlox: Y-yes master... But,

Figure: BUT WHAT DEADLOX?! I would hate to dispose of you like I had to dispose CaptainSparklez!

Deadlox: It isn't bad, it's just that thanks to the new torture device you made is close making Awesomestar snap!

Figure: excellent, I need Insomnia's power to rule all of Minecraftia! You may go know.

-Deadlox bows and leaves-

Deadlox: Sky! why are you in the showers?!

Sky: Budder.

Deadlox: You think THAT is going to work? Eat diamond sword!

- Deadlox stabs Sky and he appears in the Dead Cell with Awesomestar, who is cowering in the corner of the cell-

Sky: Awesomestar... That device, it must have made her go mad!

Deadlx: If only you knew how right you where Sky...

* * *

**I am accepting ONE OC to become a new robber. Fill out this form, and I will decide who the new OC is going to be. Forms must be reviewed by Jun. 10th.**

**Name:**

**gender:**

**age( 14-21) :**

**Reason why you are in prison:**

**friends ( up to three):**

**Appreance:**


	3. Welcome Kat!

**Here is the OC! **

Name: Kat

gender: female

age( 14-21) : 14

Reason why you are in prison: was helping a group of cats still food

friends ( up to three): Dawn, Sky and Awesomestar

Appreance: blue eyes with long blond hair, always wears a brown jacket with a creeper face on it and creeper earrings on both ears

**she belongs to KittyCatInBlue. If I didn't use you're OC they might show up in another story!**

* * *

Deadlox: WAKE UP AND GET TO THE FRONT OF YOUR CELLS YOU LITTLE MORONS!

Awesomestar: Anger issues!

-Everyone ruses to the front of their cells-

Deadlox: Listen, we have a new prisoner, her name is Kat and she is being put in here for helping some pathetic MineClan cats steal food!

Awesomestar: Watch your mouth buddy! Those are my warriors you're insulting!

Deadlox: So each one of you are going to explain why you are here, Sky, you first.

Sky: Well, I tried to kill a bunch of squids, but I didn't have a hunting license.

Dawn: apparently I was his accomplice.

Kat: accomplice?

Bodil40: Someone who assists in a crime. I was put in here because I was hoarding budder powered snowballs.

Deadlox: All of which have been destroyed.

Awesomestar: Apparently I cheated at Survival Games. I managed to win with budder gear, and people thought it was illegal diamonds painted to look like budder. The fact that a punched the Judge at my trial didn't help...

Dawn: YOU PUNCHED A JUDGE?!

Awesomestar: yep!

Bodil: Why?

Awesomestar: I have to have a reason for everything don't I?!

Bodil: Yes,Yes you do.

Deadlox: Kat, you'll be sharing a cell with Awesomestar. I wouldn't make her mad if I were you...

-Kat walks into Awesomestar's cell-

Kat: Why is Deadlox acting like a jerk?

Awesomestar: I wish I knew kid.

Kat: I'm fourteen.


End file.
